The present invention relates to the use of certain alkoxysilylamines as curing agents for plastic precursors containing acetoacetate or acetoacetamide groups and to a process for the production of coatings on any substrates or for impregnating natural stone or concrete using coating or impregnating compounds based on a corresponding two-component binder.
It is known that polyacetyl acetates or polyacetoacetamides react spontaneously with polyamines to form crosslinked products (U.S. Pat. No. 3,668,183). However, the pot life of the system is too short for any practical application of the reaction. By blocking the polyamines with carbonyl compounds, it is possible to prepare stable mixtures. The mixture is only activated and crosslinked by exposure to moisture.